A battery mounted on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle generates heat during charging and discharging. Accordingly, some conventional vehicle-mounted batteries are provided with a cooling structure. Such a vehicle-mounted battery cooling structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-306239 (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 (see FIG. 9) discloses a cooling structure in which a battery 301 is disposed between a driver seat and a front passenger seat to guide cooling air from battery 301 toward the front passenger seat by means of a fan 302.